Question: The area of a rectangle is $117$ square meters. The width is $9$ meters. What is the length of the rectangle?
Solution: Area is the amount of space a flat shape fills. $\text{Area of a rectangle} = \text{width} \times \text{length}$ The ${\text{area}}$ of the rectangle is ${117}$ square meters and the ${\text{width}}$ is ${9}$ meters. $\ell\,$ $\ell\,$ $$ $9\text{ m}$ $9\text{ m}$ $117\text{ meters}^2$ $\begin{aligned} {\text{area}} &= {\ell}\times{w}\\\\ {117} &= {\ell}\times{9}\\\\ {117}\div9&={\ell} \end{aligned}$ The length of the rectangle is ${13}$ meters.